Candles
by Cheshirekitsune
Summary: Spain was stupid, he knew that. But, it wasn't like he was stupid enough to forget his birthday. Right? .:Oneshot:.


**Happy Birthday Italy's~**

**Specifically, Romano. Because this is a Spamano oneshot! YEABBY! -shot-**

**Yeah, this is a gift for my own Romano because she has had a pretty shitty month and needs something to cheer her up. 3 Love you lots.**

**This is technically set in Gakuen. I say that because its one in the morning where I am, and I wrote this about an hour ago. Its fluffy Spamano goodness, who cares where its taking place! ...I'll shut up now.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya **

* * *

Irritated amber eyes rested on the old clock in the classroom. The damn thing was mocking him, he knew it was. The soft ticking was driving him insane, as if time was teasing him by going slower. Damn it, this class just needed to end._ Now!_

Romano jumped slightly when the bell rang at that precise moment. Huh, maybe some higher power was listening to him after all. Grabbing all his stuff, the Italian bolted for the door, relieved to be out of the classroom. Not that being in the crowded hallway improved his mood any, he was just grateful that the school day was ending.

Mostly.

The real reason for the Southern Italian's extra bout of crabbiness could be summed up by the date. March 17th. His and Veneziano's shared birthday. Sure, most people actually enjoyed their birthdays. Romano knew for certain that his younger brother was probably having the time of his life with Japan and that potato bastard. Hell, half the fucking school was probably wishing Veneziano a happy birthday. Not that Romano cared or anything. He was used to being ignored, especially on his birthday.

Romano bit his lip slightly, still throwing dirty looks at everyone who passed him. Okay, so that wasn't quite true. There was at least one person who paid attention to him on his birthday. No matter how mortifying it was half the time, Romano still appreciated that _someone_ remembered that March 17th was not only Veneziano's birthday, but his too.

And yet it was the end of the school day, and that son of a bitch _still_ hadn't shown up!

"I hate him..." Romano hissed, reaching his room and slamming the door behind him. "Fucking Spain..."

Heaving an irritated sigh, the Italian flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to change out of his uniform. It wasn't like he was disappointed or anything, because he wasn't. There wasn't anything for him to get bent out of shape about. He knew Spain was probably off celebrating with his idiot brother and the two potato bastards. Or maybe the idiot got detention for being stupid. Yeah... that made sense...

Romano rolled on his side, staring out the window. Spain was stupid, he knew that. But... it wasn't like he was stupid enough to... to _forget_ his birthday...

Right?

No, of course not. Spain would never forget him.

So then where the hell was he? Usually, the idiot would hunt him down, tackle him to the floor, scream for the entire damn world to hear that it was his birthday, and then stick to his side for the rest of the day. This was the first year none of that happened, not that he missed it or anything. He wasn't an attention whore like his brother.

"Damn it..." Romano muttered, sitting up and resting his chin on his knees. He really would kill that bastard.

A sudden round of knocking at his door made him jump slightly. "Hey Roma? Are you in there?"

Oh goodie, it was the oblivious bastard himself.

"What the fuck do you want!" Romano yelled, refusing to answer the door, though he did get to his feet.

"Open the door, Romano!" Spain pleaded. Huh, he sounded like he had been running all over the place. Not that he cared. "Please? I have something for you..."

Romano's heart fluttered slightly.

"No!" he cried stubbornly. "Go away, jackass!"

"Please...?"

"Go to hell!"

"Oh well~" Spain said in a sing song voice, completely catching Romano off guard. Normally he argued and begged for another good twenty minutes. Spain giving up this easily was... different. Romano found he didn't like it very much. "I guess I'll just have to give this to Ita then..."

Romano tore open the door with such force, it was a wonder it stayed on its hinges. "You bastard!"

The Italian caught a glimpse of Spain holding a box before he got distracted by the said Spaniard kissing him. His mind went blank for a moment, just enjoying the feel of the kiss. But soon Spain pulled back, still smiling.

Romano snapped out of his daze and, face flushed, resisted the urge to punch Spain in the jaw. "W-What the hell! Damn it, Spain, where were you!"

"Ah, well...getting this was a little harder then I thought it would be." Spain said, putting the box down on the desk. "Though, maybe I shouldn't have waited until the last minute..."

Despite the fact that he was still pretty pissed at the Spanish nation, Romano couldn't help but look at the box curiously. "What the hell is it?"

Spain beamed. "Open it up and find out!"

Rolling his eyes at how excited he looked, Romano pulled the small box towards him. Biting his lip slightly, he undid the cardboard flaps on the side and flipping open the lid. Sitting inside the box was a cake, candles and everything. So then... he didn't forget.

He didn't forget.

The tomato bastard... Spain didn't forget about him.

Romano felt Spain wrap his arms around his waist, hugging him gently as he rested his chin on his shoulder. He was still smiling as he nuzzled the Italian's neck.

"Happy Birthday, Romano."

* * *

**Short, sweet, and full of birthday goodness~ **

**Later!  
**


End file.
